


When Thanya had a boyfriend

by pararanch



Series: one shots and drabbles [8]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Set in timeline after the Tharntype - 7 years of love novel.Thanya Kirigun — the current up and coming idol in Thai suddenly come out with scandal with her co-star at her recent drama. While the entire family went totally surprise with this news, of course Type’s dad — being the biggest fan of Thanya — was the one that surprised the most with this news and been fussing about it.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: one shots and drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062137
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	When Thanya had a boyfriend

It has been a few years since Type Thiwat’s parents sold their resort back in Surat Thani. After a long, hard discussion regarding this issue that apparently took him several years after Type bought this landed house together with Tharn — _which designed by that P’San guy, not that he really care about that_ — but after coaxing his parents that it’s finally time for both of them to retire and live together with their only son instead in Bangkok, his parents finally gave in and sold their humble resort that practically they raised and took care like their own child for almost 30 years. Well, if they had to consider their resort in the southern as the first child of Phawattakun family, then Thiwat was probably their second child. That was how they love their resort that was more than just a business for their family. That was why it took several years for Type to persuade them, especially his father. Not to mention when he had to live together with the son-in-law that he never really get along with...

Well, that being said, here they are right now. Already live together with Type’s parents for 2 years, despite the constant nagging voice of the father-in-law, despite the constant bickering between Type with Tharn and/or his own father, at least Type was glad enough that they could make it up to this point. He could be closer with his parents, not having to took hours and hours of a flight and a ferry just to meet them in Surat Thani. And even though it seems like his southern father didn’t want to make a peace with his long time boyfriend, at least he knew that deep inside he already softened his heart for Tharn. Especially after his ordination as monk a few years ago.

However, he never expected that early in Sunday morning, that usually reserved as everyone’s rest day, given that it was usually the only time where he and Tharn could rest properly after a long week days, due to their uncertain working hours.... he never expected that there would be a screaming early in the morning by none other than his own father. Grumbled and annoyed with his father’s voice while he still in his sleepy state, he took a glance at the clock and it was still freaking 6am. He then take a look at his right side. Of course, Khun Thara was still deep in his sleep, since Type was the light sleeper between both of them. He rolled his eyes while he pushed his pillows to close his ears because apparently his father still haven’t stopped screaming yet.

_For God’s Sake._

After more or less 15 minutes of turning around the bed and he couldn’t go back to sleep even though he went back from the hospital at 1am in the morning, he gave up and decided to go to the place where the screaming was coming from, which apparently come from the living room.

“Dad... what’s wrong?” Type sighed tiredly as he ruffled through his bed hair, desperately hoping that he could continue his sleep afterwards.

“THIS— THE TV TYPE!!!! THE TV!!!” His father keep pointing at the television which only confused Type even more.

“What’s wrong with the television?”

“OUR THANYA!!!!”

“What do you mean Dad?!” Type started to feel annoyed with his father’s non-sense and he decided to take a look at the said television.

_“The nation’s beloved first love — the up and coming idol, Thanya Kirigun, was reportedly caught dating with Paris Intarakomalyasut, her co-star for her upcoming lakorn, the remake of the famous movie ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’ which will be airing at the end of the year. We still couldn’t reach both of their agencies to make confirmation regarding this news...”_

“THANYA?!?!” He snapped and look at his father that was equally as shocked.

“I KNOW RIGHT, WHO TOOK OUR THANYA?!?!?”

Type went back into his bed room and took Tharn’s blanket, slapping his head so that his stupid boyfriend could wakeup as soon as possible, “THARN, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW, THARN.”

“Huh?” The said boyfriend finally wake up from his sweet dream. “What’s wrong, Type?”

“Open your eyes as soon as possible and follow me right this second!!!”

_“So, have Thanya told you about this?”_

“You know I don’t have time to go to my parents' house for the past month... This is seriously the first time I heard about this, would this be just a gossip, perhaps? P’Thorn would definitely told me something if Thanya would be dating, right?”

Type just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend that certainly didn’t help at this particular matters even though he’s the brother of the famous idol.

Suddenly, there’s a buzzed from his phone and Tharn just take it before he checked who was currently calling him, _“Tharn!!!!! Princess, Tharn!!!!”_

Tharn literally had to move the phone away from his left ear because he already heard enough screaming early at this morning, while last night he had to cope up with a new actor’s recording that literally couldn’t sing as well as he acted. He put the phone into loudspeaker mode instead so that everyone could hear what Thorn was saying.

“I know, Phi, I just see the news right now... Is she okay? Is she being followed by reporters right now?”

_“AI’THARN!!!! THE NEWS IS TRUE!!!”_

Before everyone could reacted, Type’s dad crying while screaming, “MY THANYAAA!!!”

“DAD, SHUT UP!!! I WANT TO SPEAK WITH P’THORN!!!” And then the wife of the household grabbed the phone from Tharn’s hand.

“Phi, how could we never heard about it?”

_“I also just knew about it, Type... Oh My God if only I don’t have to take care of my children right now because my wife is still taking a shower... I would drive to Thanya directly....”_

“Then, how do you know about it, Phi?”

_“My Mom confirmed about it when I was calling her earlier. She said that our little princess already went out with that Paris guy for a few months now.”_

“Phi... enough is enough, Thanya already a grown up right now. Just let her be...” Tharn sighed tiredly which followed by nodded in agreement by Type.

“HOW IS SHE A GROWN UP??? SHE’S NATION’S LITTLE PRINCESS, NATION’S FIRST LOVE, AI’THARN!!! NO ONE DESERVED TO BE WITH HER!!!”

“Dad, not you again....” Type sighed tiredly.

“What's with all of these noises early in the morning—,” Type’s mom went out of her room.

“MOM!!! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF DAD!!! HE’S BEING SO LOUD ALL MORNING!!!”

“Type, darling... you’re being loud as well...” Her mom sighed. “Just shut up, guys, we don’t want to disturb neighbours, right?”

 _“So, anyway, Mom said that Thanya already went to the filming site from 5am because they need to finish the shoot before 3pm. They are in hurry to finish the filming, though,”_ Thorn continue from the phone.

“Let’s go to the shooting location right now!!!”

“My husband, don’t be crazy..” Type’s mom sighed at his husband act.

But then, the said middle aged man staring intimidatingly at his son-in-law, which only make Tharn staring down in defeat.

“Ai’Tharn— I swear to God, if you dare obeying my Dad’s non-sense request—“

_“Tharn Thara Kirigun, you want my blessings or not?”_

In Tharn’s life, never he would imagine that he would be stalking anyone — moreover his own sister. There are a lot of mosquitos in the line of trees in one of the famous college in Bangkok where the filming being held, and Tharn couldn’t help but wonder how the hell Kengkla would be willing to do this kind of things to Techno for years. He himself wouldn’t even be doing this if it’s not because of his fussy father-in-law...

Who was currently watching the filming intensely, Tharn wondered if it’s that interesting, so he look up at the set albeit it’s really hot with its humid weather. He saw that everyone went quite, indicating that they were focusing on filming a specific scene, and when suddenly Thanya and her co-star went even closer and closer, suddenly his father-in-law shrieked and run into the set, _“NOOOOOOOO, NO ONE COULD KISS OUR THANYA!!!!!!!!”_

Everyone went shocked by Type’s Dad’s action — _Tharn had his eyes bulged — everyone in the set was confused as hell and panicking because why on earth that there are stranger that was making a chaos?! — Thanya’s co-star went even more scared when the middle age man separate him from Thanya, and the beautiful girl that unknowingly was the cause of this chaos had her mouth went agape, “Uncle?????”_

“This. Is. Why. I. Don’t. Want. You. Guys. Went. To. The. Set.”

Thiwat might not be screaming, but his lower voice was much more intimidating, it makes Tharn gulped down, because it was partly his fault that he brought his father-in-law to the filming set. Now the entire family of Phawattakun and Kirigun all have an emergency meeting in Tharn’s parents’ house.

Type just walking back and forth, trying to calm himself down while he folding his arm in annoyance. He suddenly stopped and snapped at his dad, “Dad, please don’t make such an embarrassing act again?!”

“What should I do, then, Type?!”

“Tharn — _you_ as well,” He pointed his finger to his boyfriend. “I’ve told you not to following my father’s request, aren’t I?!”

“Type...” Tharn sighed dejectedly.

“Also, Thanya, please explain everything regarding your scandal? Is it true what we saw on television this morning?” Type raised his eyebrows expectedly at the only daughter of Kirigun.

Thorn whispered to his Mom and Dad amusedly from the dining table, _“Look at Type, acting all knowing and holding that much power with the entire situation even though it’s actually our family’s house.”_ Which only replied by knowing smiles and snorted from his parents.

“P’Type...,” Thanya sighed tiredly. “I’m a grown up already. Why can’t I have a boyfriend?”

“That’s not the problem, Thanya. I’m deeply disappointed that we knew all of these from the media instead of yourself. You said that I’m your favorite brother, right?” Type’s voice went softened at the girl that he already consider as his own little sister.

Thorn’s gasped being heard, _“Her favorite brother?!”_

“Why can’t you tell us first? Do you have no trust with us?” Type continue as if he didn’t hear Thorn’s gasped.

“Well—,” Thanya played with her own hands on top of her lap, avoiding’s everyone’s stares. “In my own defense, I’m afraid that it will ended like this— _everyone fussing around just a small matter_ —,” She pleaded and put her puppy eyes to everyone. “Papa, Mama, P’Tharn, P’Thorn, P’Type... I’m a grown up already. Why couldn’t I just date someone?”

Everyone went silent after hearing her pleading voice, and suddenly she looked up to Type’s dad. “Uncle... Paris actually is a smart and good kid... Have you seen him acted before? He was quite a famous actor himself...”

“But!!! He’s that bad guy from Bad Genius, Thanya!!!”

“It’s just in one drama, Uncle!! He’s a protagonist in most of his drama like Great Man Academy or In Family We Trust... He even took a great care of her sick mother at that drama...” Thanya pouted and put her pleading voice again.

Type sighed because his father was still not giving in and make the entire situation even more complicated.

“Enough is enough, you guys... We should just let Thanya make her own decision. Me and your father always accompanying Thanya at the set and we often met Paris. He’s a good kid, as cute as you in the past, Type,” Tharn’s Mom smiles fondly at his son-in-law.

“If you already know about this from long time ago, why don’t you told us, Mom...” Tharn sighed.

 _“Tharn,”_ Type rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “Thanya told us the reason already — she was afraid that the entire situation would be chaotic.” He sighed and hugged Thanya. “Please don’t let me out in the dark in the future, okay? Please keep me updated should that Paris boy make you cry.”

“P’Type...” Thanya sighed.

“Well, it’s dark already. Papa, Mama, P’Thorn, I’m sorry that we made such a fuss here when you guys could rest. Thanya, sorry for interrupting the filming, okay?” Type wai everyone before he asked his boyfriend to stand up, “What are you waiting for? Let’s go home already.” Which only replied by a light chuckle from the mixed boyfriend.

The southern guy didn’t know that his own father was still insisting to watching and stalking his precious idol, Thanya, from a far for every single day afterwards. Afraid with his own father-in-law, Tharn didn’t have much choice rather than to obeying him when he had time afterwork, accompanying his father-in-law watching his sister through binoculars and all. However, one day, when Tharn didn’t have time to take Type’s father to the filming set, the middle age man suddenly fainted under the hot weather of Bangkok that was specifically striking hot that day.

_“Uncle?! Uncle?!”_

Khun Phawattakun slowly opened his eyes, didn’t realized that he was just fainted in the middle of the bush near the tree where the filming being set.

Why is the boy that was calling for him was so familiar?

“Uncle? Thank God you’ve waken up already. You just fainted there, Uncle. It’s seems like you were dehydrated. Have you eaten already?” The mixed face guy full with concern still asking him.

Not until he realized that — _Uhhh. It’s that Paris kid._

 _Had he forgot that this uncle was the one that made a chaos in the set back then?_ Type’s dad frowned to himself. Well, then—

“I’m sorry for causing trouble to you, son. I think I forgot to eat my breakfast today.”

“Ahhh, it’s 2pm already, Uncle. It’s already went past lunch... No wonder you fainted. Actually, I think we still have rice boxes of lunch from earlier... Please wait, let me take one for you...”

During the short encounter, Type’s dad couldn’t help but think that, well, this Paris kid wasn’t so bad himself. _Not that he’s giving a blessing for him to be with Thanya, but still..._

“Uncle? What are you doing here?” The said famous idol girl suddenly appeared with confused face.

 _“Uh, I—,”_ Type’s Dad went flabbergasted.

“Uncle, here’s your lunch, please help yourself...” The Paris kid smiled at the middle age man and tilted his head at Thanya, “Do you know him, Thanya?”

“He’s my brother’s father-in-law, actually...”

“He was fainted earlier Thanya, I’m guessing that he had some business around here and because he was busy working, he was forget to eat... which causing him to fainted...”

Thanya still had her eyes looking suspiciously at Type’s father but decided just to trust her boyfriend’s story.

“My Mom will pick me up today, actually, let us dropped you off at your place, okay, Uncle? Of course you will be joining us, too, Thanya,” Paris said full with hope, that of course couldn’t be rejected by both of them.

“Huh?? Thanya?? Dad?? Why are you guys together??” Type asked confusedly when he opened the gate to his house.

“Are you just coming back from work, P’Type?” Thanya smiled dazzlingly.

“Yeah, I just got back. Tharn, too, actually. He just went in not long ago.”

“Sawatdee, Phi,” Suddenly the only stranger in front of Type’s gate talk as he wai Type, which replied by the older one. “Actually, I just found this uncle to be fainted near our filming set earlier, and it turned out that he’s also Thanya’s relatives... Therefore I think it’s only right that I have to dropped him to your house, Phi.”

“Fainted? My Dad?” Type asked confusedly as he turned his face to his father and this mixed blood stranger.

“I have some business earlier there earlier, Type...” His father tried to explained himself, which of course didn’t went through his son easily.

“Well, now that you already meet your father, I will be back first, Phi. Me and my mom have to dropped Thanya as well to her house,” He smiled and politely wai Type and his father for the last time before he turned back and went inside his car with Thanya. They both waiting until the car went back safely before they went inside the house together.

“It was Thanya’s boyfriend,” His father tried to make conversation hesitantly.

“I figure, Dad,” He raised his eyebrows skeptically. “So, you’ve been following him and Thanya to the set ever since...”

“Of course, no, son!!!”

“I swear to God, I’m 100% sure that Tharn also involved with this.... Just wait for it, you stupid husband...” Type mumbled to himself.

“Type? Dad?” Tharn asked from kitchen when they went into the house. “I thought you also went to buy groceries with Mom, Dad?”

“Tharn... Don’t act like a freaking saint like that. I know that you’re involved in this. You’ve been helping my Dad to stalked Thanya, aren’t you?”

Tharn went stunned and gulped down the water that he just took in fear. “I swear, Type—,”

“If I’m seeing you helping my Dad to do stupid things again, Tharn—“ He saw through Tharn’s eyes intimidatingly.

“Type....” Tharn try to coaxed his boyfriend when he saw that his father-in-law already went into his room after he making excuses that his head was still hurting because he was fainted. He hugged Type from behind and the wife immediately slapped him. “No!! You can’t touch me at all tonight!! That’s your punishment!!”

Type took one last glance at his boyfriend in full distaste before he went to their bedroom.

“Ai’Type....” Tharn sighed dejectedly at his own wife.

**Author's Note:**

> For me, one of the funniest thing in the entire TharnType universe is the fact that Type’s dad is the biggest fan of Thanya 😂😂😂😂 and I’ve been wanting to write about this story ever since I was finished reading the 7 years of love. And when I was thinking who was suitable enough to be paired up with the ever so pretty Thanya / Becky... my mind immediately went to Ice Paris from Nadao Bangkok, the one who acted in Bad Genius The Series as well as the singer to Love Siren. 
> 
> I love how chaotic the entire family when they knew Thanya was dating someone!! 😂😂 I hope that you will find it as funny as I do!! 😂♥️ Enjoy!


End file.
